Not Even A Mouse
|director = |location = Baltimore, MD |previous_episode = A Virus Among Us |next_episode = Mirage |last name = Marley}} Not Even A Mouse is the eighth episode of season one of The Pretender which first aired December 14, 1996 on NBC in the United States. This new episode aired almost a month after the previous new episode. It features an appearance by recurring guest stars Ryan Merriman as young Jarod, Ashley Peldon as young Miss Parker, Kimiko Gelman as Dr. Fujimora, Kelsey Mulrooney as Angel and also features Alex Wexo as young Sydney. Summary Jarod's first Christmas outside the Centre and his pretend is as an M.E. to uncover the truth about the death of a local hero to the young orphans, known to them as Christmas George. He discovers fruit cake and sends a present to Miss Parker, in remembrance of their early years at the Centre. Recap The episode opens with young Jarod and we see how he longs to experience real snow so much that he manages to escape his confinement in The Centre for a few brief moments to enjoy the privilege of seeing it outside. In the present time, we see Jarod spending his first Christmas outside The Centre, experiencing the joy of holiday giving and sending Miss Parker and Sydney's brother Jacob each a special gift. He discovers fruit cake and learns to make one as well as how to prepare Puffer fish. He comes face to face with the idea of Santa Claus, whose existence he attempts to puzzle out using reason and logic and his innate intelligence. The nun explains to him however that at Christmas, anything's possible. For his main pretend in this episode, Jarod has to find out what happened 1 year ago to Christmas George the local Santa for the kids in the nearby home for children. He hacks into the archives as a 911 operator in order to get the information needed to bring justice for Christmas George. He also helps out the kids by bringing them toys and reading "The Night Before Christmas" something that Christmas George would normally do. He also manages to solve an LGL (Little Girl Lost) case and find the family of a girl whose body was found in the snow with no id, and who would have gone unidentified except for Jarod's tireless efforts, using all his powers of observations and Pretender skills to track down her identity. Cast Main Cast *Michael T. Weiss as Jarod *Andrea Parker as Miss Parker *Patrick Bauchau as Sydney Guest Stars *Wendel Meldrum as Dr. Lisabeth Drake *Tony Plana as Detective Guerra *Bruce Bohne as Homeless Harry *Kimiko Gelman as Dr. Kim Fugimora *Ryan Merriman as Young Jarod *Alex Wexo as Young Sydney *Carol Locatell as Jacob's Nurse *Kevin E. West as Timothy Ryan *Ashley Peldon as Young Miss Parker *Kelsey Mulrooney as Angel Featuring Stars (Cast) *Roberta Bassin as Sister Magdeline *Michael Gilden as Elf *David Fresco as Homeless Man *Darrow Igus as EMT Man *Bernadette Bowman as EMT Woman #2 *Lisa D. Thompson as EMT Woman #1 *Jeffrey Thiel as Twin #1 *James Thiel as Twin #2 Pretend *Medical examiner Dr. Jarod Marley *911 operator Quotes Is that...Santa Claus? (Jarod) Well, that was my first instinct, but further examination revealed the truth. (Jarod) I don't kn ow who Lambada is, but yes, lividity was affected by the cold. (Jarod) Geez, Jarod, don't tell me you never got a Christmas present before. (Fujimora) A cake with fruit baked right in. Thank you, this has to be delicious. (Jarod) Well, it's Christmas. (Miss Parker) Relax. He's probably holed up in Whoville experiencing the Grinch for the first time. (Miss Parker) '' Merry Christmas''. (Jarod) Christmas has its way of bringing people together. (Jarod ) Don't go hanging mistletoe. See you after the first. (Miss Parker) And a Merry Christmas to you too, Miss Parker. (Sydney) Don't you love Christmas? It's so Christmassy. (Jarod) Wow, I never got to work on a boss before. We'll start cutting after lunch. Who wants puffer fish? (Fujimora) Related links *Not Even A Mouse - PretenderCentre *http://www.mydailyplanet.com/02-43-44-bloodlines.htm Category:Season 1 Category:Christmas Category:Jarod&Parker Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes